Truth-or-dare-dbz
by Flame779
Summary: The gang get together they olau truth or dare with vegetas sister fire
1. Short-start

Bulma saw vegeta talking to his sister "Fire you can't be serious!?" He Shouted angry "well vegeta it's time we played a game where everyone can finlaly get to know me and meet me!!" Said fire

"I refuse!" Said vegeta "oh no you don't I might just have to tell them the time when you-" Said fire before being cut off by vegetas hand and his shocked face Bulma covered her face to stop her laughter fire and vegeta were a lot like each other in many ways

Fire was strong brave brash confident and prideful she didn't show emotion and always had a consent after scowl on her face just like vegeta

But their was a lot of differences in looks fire was 6 ft 9 and still growing her hair went down to her knees and always stayed in a ponytail her eyes were navy blue and her skin was pale she wasn't as muscly as the prince but she definetly proved she was just as strong

"Fine then I'll play" agreed vegeta "play what?" Asked Bulma "we were going to plat truth ormdsre with the rest of the z gang" admitted fire shrugging "yes! I'll get them here!" Said Bulma smiling vegeta only just nod as the two Saiyans walked off in different directions

**oOo**

It was finally time for the friend's to come over and when they saw fire every one fo them backed off under her gaze. "Who are you?" Asked goku "the names fire" said the saiyen "Your power! It's strong" said Krillin the laugh that came out her mouth made them shiver "I know" she replied with

"Fire stop scaring them" laughed Bulma "ok.." Said fire backing off "well I called you all here today to play truth or dare!" Said Bulma "is vegeta playing?" Asked Yamcha smirking "probably not you know how vegeta is" laughed goku but when vegeta sat in the circle with them a frown evident on his face

"WHAT!?" They all Shouted "vegeta is fires older brother she knows embarrassing stuff" shrugged Bulma as fire smirked victoriously "yep that smirk is unmistakable" Said yamcha "her power level is above Gokus and vegetas times two" Said piccolo shocked "what!? I wanna fight this girl!" Said goku

"No use kackarot you've never bet me so theirs no chance your beating fire" Said vegeta "let's just start playing huh?" Asked fire "yes" Said the rest

**————————————————**

**Leave truth or dares! **

**For fire goku vegeta for the rest of the z gang for them all!**


	2. truth-or-dare

"Truth or dare vegeta!" Smirked Krillin "dare" Said vegeta Krillin was about to speak when someone cut in "hurt my brother and I'll end you" said fire he quickly stopped that idea and thought of another one "I dare you to be only in shorts for the rest of the Time we play this" Said Krillin "fine" Said vegeta walking off and coming back only wearing some shorts he had scars and he was buff Bulma fainted

"Seriously bro how long you been training?" Asked fire "Since I was born" Said vegeta "duh" said fire "hey am I an auntie? Some galactic runners been goin' round" Said fire "maybe" Said chi-chi no one trust the blond haired saiyen

"Truth or dare goku" Smirked vegeta "truth knowing it's you vegeta I'm playing safe" Said goku actually thinking "why are you scared of needles?" Asked vegeta "dunno" Said goku "waist of a turn" said Goten "trunks truth or dare" Said goku "dare!" Said trunks "fight your father" said goku "do you want my child to die goku" Shouted Bulma "no i don't have a death wish!" Shouted trunks

Fire was stunned "great you broke my sister" groaned vegeta as fire kept repeating "I'm an auntie my big bro has a son" over and over again "auntie fire" said a little girl with bluehair "Bra your aunt is having a nervous break down" Said piccolo chuckling a bit "is she ok?" Asked bra shaking fire

"I'M AN AUNT!" Shouted fire jumping up and down smiling "let's just continue trunks do you forfit?" Asked 18 choosing to ignore fires overactive celebration "yes" Said trunks "truth or dare dad" said trunks "me seriously" groaned vegeta "yes" Smirked trunks "he definetly takes after you vegeta" Smirked Bulma "I know and that makes him a big threat" Said vegeta

"Truth" vegeta finally said "ok hmmm have you ever smiled?" He asked Fire had to cover her mouth from laughing

"No" Said vegeta "your bluffing" Said chi-chi "I've seen you smile" laughed goku vegeta growled "Truth or dare Bulma" Said vegeta "hmm dare!" Said Bulma "I dare you to take fires hair and cut it" Said vegeta "no!" Shouted fire "fine" hesitantly she grabbed the scissors and cut fires hair to the middle of her back

"Fire it will grow back" Said Krillin "Not soon" Said fire angry "truth or dare fire" said Bulma "seriously you cut my hair then ask me!" Said fire annoyed "yes!" Said the z gang "Truth I guess?" Said fire

"Do you love anyone" Smirked Bulma vegeta growled at the thought of his young sister with anyone "nol Said fire blushing a bit and putting a bit of hair behind her ear

"LIER" Shouted chi-chi "girl spill who is it!" Said Bulma "Yes Who?" Asked 18 "why don't you tell us where he lives to" Said vegeta "well his name is striker he is so handsome with that black hair and beautiful blue eyes he's nice sweet and kind to but he has a girlfriend..." Said fire smiling

Vegeta didn't know whether to feel relieved or angry

"Aww common lets continue!" Said Goten and trunks

Fire smiled "goku truth or dare?" Asked fire "dare!" Said goku "well you wanted to fight me so fight me?" Said fire "yes!" Said goku fire walked out and goku did to goku charged and fire waited then she jumped sending goku flying past her and whizzing back

He tried to punch fire but she dodged them all and the on,y hit he got on her didn't do anything she caught his fist and threw him over her shoulder holding his body on her neck she flinged herself at a wall smashing him against the wall she banged into then she dropped him

He coughed as he got up screaming and transforming into the super saiyen he charged fire caught his fist and smirked as he struggled to get free she squashed his fist and he screamed in pain before fire te go and he stared up at he fire didn't even transform she didn't have one scratch and she didn't even looked worn out instead she looked bored

"Woah.." said the z gang as fire stared down at goku her eyes shined

He stood up and transformed into super saiyen blue fire caught his punches and then he hit her finally across the face she looked at him a very small droplet of blood fell o the floor as she smiled st him

"No way..." Krillin Whispered "have any of you noticed how she hasn't thrown an attack of her own yet" Said 18 then vegeta smirked

"My turn" said fire evilly as she threw a punch sending him flying in the air then she flew up smashing him into the floor she grabbed his hair and smashed his head on her knee

His body was bruised and battered and bloody

"I'm not finished y.yet" stuttered goku "idiot" laughed vegeta fire smirked as she fired a small blast of her own it shot through his body and he fell to the floor "you lose" fire said "hey! You just killed him!" Stuttered Gohan "DAD!" Shouted Goten

"She can reverse who she kills" Said vegeta "I knew her power was strong but" Said piccolo as fire clenched her fist it flowed a faint yellow when goku shot up his scars healed

"Your so strong!" Said goku "Thanks" Fire Said smirking "sis could I fight you?" Asked vegeta "go ahead" Said fire vegeta transformed into super saiyen blue

"Is he stupid not even goku could defeat her!" Said Bulma "Yes but think about vegeta grew up with fire he knows her moves goku didn't" Said piccolo "yeah" Laughed goku "my poor goku what were you thinking!" Shouted chi-chi

"You know I haven't had this much fun since well since I fought you for the first time" laughed fire "well your fun is gonna fun out!" Said vegeta Smirking the two of them charged fire caught vegetas fist and vegeta caught fires

A huge bang sent the z gang flying as the two were at it

Ever punch and every kick fire would throw vegeta blocked

And every punch and block vegeta would throw fire blocked

"Enough!" Shouted fire she screamed in anger as they all stared up at her her hair didn't change but her eye lightened to a now turquoise blue the power that radiates off her was enough to send their mouths to the floor but her super saiyen was enough to make them quiver

"Her power... it's so strong" Said piccolo lost for words fire charged a impossible to see speed kicking vegeta in the back and hitting him in the face sending him to the floor she fired multiple ki blasts blowing up making a hole in the ground vegeta stayed still dead his body was singed and it was just disgusting

Fire slowly went down to the floor laughing evilly as she reversed her brothers death and he looked at her "you really want to go that far?" Asked vegeta

"Hey I was getting annoyed none of us were landing a hit On each other" laughed fire "now truth or dare Fire!" Smirked goku "hmmm dare!" Said fire

"Wear a dress" Said goku vegeta laughed his head off and fires eyes widened "NOOO" She shouted over dramatic

She came out wearing a red dress that went to her knees she crossed her arms "vegeta truth or dare" said fire "Dare" Said vegeta "hmm dance to just dance" Said fire "no!" Said vegeta "I wear a dress you dance" Said fire


End file.
